Not Another Veela Story!
by kenzie43
Summary: They said there was a fine line between love and hate…too bad Malfoy had to trip up and fall over it right into stupid Granger's lap. Literally.
1. Transformations

**So here's my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it!! Oh and Draco may seem very different from the books but don't worry this is only the first chapter, as the story progresses he'll become the bad ass Slytherin prince we all know and love. Ps. this is a short chapter, but don't worry the other ones will be much longer. Thanx for reading! :)**

**Pps. I don't own anything. **

White, hot pain was coursing through Draco's body, causing him to gasp and yell in agony. Sweat was pouring off him constantly making his four-poster bed become a temporary sponge. Draco's breathing was hard and labored. Draco twisted to the side, wrapping and turning the sheets around his legs, as his stomach churned forcing him to dry heave violently for the umpteenth time. No one would hear his cries. No one would know of his passing until it was too late because it was in the middle of the night in late fall and there was a thunderstorm to top it off. The wind howling alone drowned out Draco's cries for help as he thrashed about in his Head boy's bedroom.

_"So this is what it feels like," Draco though, "this is how it feels to die."_

The though came calmly to Draco, not raising panic or alarm as one might assume. Draco thought back to his third year when he was attacked by that vicious hippogriff. He had been so scared shitless of death. He had been so scared that he had pissed himself, adequately making a fool of himself in front of his classmates. That's the only damn reason why Draco had wanted that stupid animal put to death because it had humiliated him and a Malfoy is never, ever humiliated.

"ARRGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" bellowed Draco. The pain had interrupted his thoughts. It had returned ten-fold. The pain was coursing through his veins making his blood boil and curl. Gritting his teeth, Draco let out a choked sob.

_"This was it,'" he though, "this was the end."_

Furiously clutching the bed sheets, Draco's breathing had picked up signaling the end to all his suffering. Death was coming quickly to Draco, as he closed his eyes and let himself drown in the black abyss. His death was nearing; his death had come in the form of—

_"Voices??? What the fuck is going on?!?" _

Straining to listen to the hushed voices Draco only caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"I fear we might be too late Severus—

"No I can't let him—I just can't," the second voice said while cracking up.

"I know but we will try anyways," said the first voice, urgently.

Suddenly, Draco let out a blood-curdling scream. It was at this precise moment that man named Severus had decided to pour a gurgling green liquid down Draco's throat. What ever that substance had been, it had a calming effect on his pain. As Draco felt his body numbing, he felt his conscious slipping. This time Draco surrendered to the black abyss peacefully and full of hope.

**********

Bright. Too bright. Those were the only things that registered in Draco's brain as he quickly shut his eyes to shield himself from the pain.

_"No way, this can't be heaven," he thought trying to crush that tiny piece of hope that rested in him. "That's not where I'd go," he thought morosely._

Suddenly, Draco's eared picked up voices, hushed voices. But these voices were different from the one's he had heard before.

"Well, it seems as if Mr. Malfoy just may make it through. His vital signs are strong and he's showing fast recovery to the damages that was done to his heart. All in all, I think he just may be out of the woods, " said a voice Draco couldn't place. But that voice did sound familiar, very familiar. Weird.

"But what about the, you know, will he—what I mean to say is will Draco, you know, become that?" said a second voice that Draco did recognize. A voice he would know from anywhere.

"Mum," croaked Draco. Draco wanted his mum, like many other people would agree the best remedy to pain was comfort from your mother. "Mum," repeated Draco.

"Oh! He's finally awake!" yelled another voice Draco knew. Snape. That silky voice belonged to Malfoy's Potions Professor and Godfather.

Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore all immediately came rushing to Draco's bed in the hospital wing. Narcissa quickly sat down on Draco's bed and began stroking his forehead lovingly.

"Mum, what happened? I don't remember, I— " said Draco hoarsely, while staring up into his mother's ocean blue eyes.

"Here Mr. Malfoy, have some water. It'll help with your sore throat," interjected Madame Pomfrey while handing him a glass of water. Draco gratefully accepted the glass and gulped it down hurriedly.

"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore why am I in the hospital wing? How long have I been here for? What happened?" asked Draco. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Snape sighed fully and shared a look with Albus. "What do you know of Veelas Mr. Malfoy?"

"Err, not much really. I only know that they're beautiful and very protective of their own."

"Mr. Malfoy, I know this may come of as a shock to you, but it appears that you have Veela blood in you and that you may or may not be a Veela."

Draco stared at his Potions Professor in shock. He glanced around at the other adults in the room, who were all doing a very good job of not making eye contact.

Draco looked up to his mother, it was only then he noticed she was tearing up. "Mum?"

"Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know about Veelas being apart of our heritage," replied Narcissa honestly, "it must've have been on you're father's side." Draco also noticed that his mum's eyes darkened at the mention of his Death Eater father. He then decided to turn his focus back to Professor Snape.

"But what do you mean 'may or may not?' I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Mr. Malfoy," began Professor Dumbledore, "what you have to understand is that a Veela's blood remains stagnant his whole life and that something sets off his blood. Now this something can be anything, an event, a person whatever, the point being that once a Veela's blood is set off the transformation begins. In your case Mr. Malfoy, your transformation was stopped about three quarters way. Therefore we can not be certain if you are or are not a Veela at the present moment."

"Is that what the pain was, the transformation?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it was."

"So I wasn't dying?"

"No good heavens! No you weren't! Oh my poor baby!" said Narcissa, while giving Draco a crushing hug.

"Mum, you're hurting me," mumbled Draco red with embarrassment. _"Great, just great! My professors get to see how much my mother baby's me. Well colour me wonderful!" _

Madame Pomfrey came bustling back into the room carrying a goblet. _"Wait, when did that woman leave?" _

"Mr. Malfoy, drink this immediately and then you must go to sleep. All this talk can not be any good for your recovery," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes Draco, rest would be very good for us all right now," said his mum. It was only then Draco noticed how weary and tired his mum was. Usually immaculately put together, his mother was a shadow of what she had been with her hair thrown about and bags under her eyes.

"Okay, but then can I leave the hospital wing tomorrow? Slytherin has a match against Ravenclaw coming up in two weeks and I need to get my team into shape."

"I'm afraid we can't do so Mr. Malfoy. Veela's have very adverse side effects and we can not unleash you to the rest of Hogwarts if that is the case," Professor's Dumbledore's voice said gently.

"But what about—

"Get some rest right Draco, we'll worry about those bridges when we have to cross them," his mother said sternly leaving no room for discussion. Draco looked around his hospital room hoping to find some answers. Seeing none Draco begrudgingly took the goblet from Madam Pomfrey. After he drank it, Draco felt the effects almost immediately. Sleep came and claimed him, only this time Draco was not afraid to not come back from the black abyss.


	2. Hospital Wings and Libraries

**Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry this post is kinda late! When I began this fic I started it just at the beginning of exams! I know, smart move by me. lol. But seriously, I didn't abandon this fic! I would never do that, it's just that I've been soo busy studying and all. Anyways I still have two exams left and instead of studying I decided to post this chapter! This one goes out to you my lovely reviewers! Yay, I can't believe people actually liked my story! And you're reviews do help me because I try to tailor the story to my audience. Oh and it's completely up to you guys if you want longer chapters with fewer updates or shorter chapters with quicker updates. I don't mind doing it either way so it' s up to you guys, keep in mind though that i won't go any fewer than 1500 words if you choose the previous. Anyways enough talking and more reading of this chapter. Please R & R. **

**Ps. I don't own anything.**

**Pps. it's like three in the morning and i'm seeing double of anything, if something doesn't make sense i'll blame my tiredness. lol. **

Draco Malfoy was a very restless man at the present moment. Having spent a whole week confined to a secluded area of the hospital wing, with no human contact other than the overbearing Madame Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy felt trapped and suffocated. Having never been diagnosed with a fear of small spaces, Draco felt that if he didn't get out of the hospital wing very soon, then he would most definitely become a claustrophobic by the end of his stay. Having lost a whole seven days, Draco couldn't help but think of how his Quidditch team was faring without him to whip them into shape for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw for the preliminary rounds. As well, Malfoy really wanted Slytherin to win the Quidditch Cup this year so he could rub it in Potty's face that he had won. And it's not like they couldn't win, because they could, so it would be even that much more heartbreaking if Slytherin lost due to Malfoy's 'ailing health.'

"Stupid hospital wing. Stupid Veela. Stupid bloody Potter and his Gryffindorks," mumbled Draco.

"Come now, Malfoy, talking to yourself? No wonder you're in here away from everyone else. You've gone bloody mad," said Blaise Zabini looking smug with his tie loosened, his book bag casually slung over his shoulder and his arms full of papers and books.

Malfoy instantly sat up upon hearing his good friend's voice. "Shut it, Zabini," came his smart reply. But the wide smile on his face betrayed him completely.

Zabini then walked on over to the empty chairs next to Malfoy's bed and unceremoniously dumped himself and the books he was carrying on them. Stretching his legs out in front of himself, Zabini stared straight at Malfoy and said, "mate, you look like shit. What have they been feeding you here?"

With a heavy sigh Malfoy ran his fingers through his limp, shaggy blond hair. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Zabini. This is a hospital wing, you know. People aren't supposed to look like they're ready to grace the cover of Witch Weekly when they're in here," he said rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity. "But speaking of food, it'd be bloody fantastic if you could get me some food from the Great Hall during supper. I swear that Pomfrey woman must mistake me for a rabbit instead of a growing boy with the type of food she gives me."

"That bad, mate," chuckled Zabini.

"You wouldn't believe."

"Aahh, you know I would Malfoy, but a got a hot date with a deserted broom closet on the 4th floor and Hannah Abbott, and judging by what those rumors of her going around, the school uniform is doing us red-blooded males the disservice of hiding a pair of beautiful tits."

"Oookaaay Zabini. I see how it is, ditching one of your oldest and dearest childhood friends for a pair of breasts. How noble of you. I should call Potter and tell him to step up his game. So, do you always forget your friends and act like a giddy, pre-pubescent twelve year-old for a bit of breasts or do you do it too for pussies? Or better yet, do you pant for cock too?"

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. You're such a fucking drama queen when you don't get your way. You know you would do the exact same stop being all pissy."

"Ya, I know I would," Malfoy said with a small smile. "In fact I already have and let me tell ya Abbot's tits and ass should have a damn book written about them," said Malfoy while reminiscing about his sexy time with Abbott.

Zabini shuddered and faked disgust. "Mate, why did you just tell me that? I don't want your sloppy seconds!"

Looking Zabini straight in the eye with his infamous Malfoy smirk plastered on, Malfoy drawled, "Zabini practically every girl above fourth year has sucked or fucked me. You've already had my sloppy seconds so you better just get used to it."

"Cocky now, Malfoy? I know for a fact you haven't had any of the Gryffindors," said Zabini with his own smirk to match Malfoy's.

"Who would want any of those noble, holier-than-thou Gryffindorks? They probably don't even know what sex is or how to please a cock. Besides it's not like you haven't popped any one of their cherries or anything."

"Hmm…I might've done something with someone from Gryffindor."

"Who?!?" came Draco's instant reply. His eyes were alert and completely rapt with attention at the possibility that Zabini might've done something scandalous before him.

"I'm not telling," challenged Zabini, smirking wider.

Rolling his eyes and feigning disinterest, Malfoy spoke in a mock-threatening way, "now, now Zabini, you can't just go around throwing information like that without fully explaining the situation. I mean an 'anonymous person' may just go throwing information about you, Crabbe and Snape around without fully explaining the situation, and that would just be awful. Wouldn't it?"

"Come on Malfoy, you swore yourself to secrecy!" pleaded Zabini.

"I'm a Slytherin, I don't know the meaning of swearing to a secret oath," Malfoy replied while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Fine! I'll tell you. Happy?"

"Very."

"Okay well a little bird in Gryffindor may have given yours truly a little gift that involved her hand and my cock, if you catch my drift," hinted Zabini gleefully while his crystal blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Eww, Zabini, have you ever heard of TMI? Anyways who gave you a hand job from Gryffindor?"

"That Patil bird who is always running around with that Brown girl."

"Pavarti? Oh well, I hear she's a bit of a slag anyways. Hmm, maybe I'll turn on the Malfoy charm and see what she'll do for me," Malfoy said while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Although there was a distinct tone of relief to his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Zabini.

"Har-dee-har-har Malfoy, you're killing me," drawled Zabini, "anyways you're probably happy it wasn't that Granger chick."

"Granger? As in the bookworm Granger, Gryffindor's resident brain and Potty and Weasel's whore Granger? You think I, the Draco Malfoy, would want that bushy haired freak? Seriously Zabini, I wouldn't go near that mudslut with a ten foot pole."

"Don't lie to me Malfoy. I see the way you've been panting after her since the beginning of the year. And there's no denying that the bookworm grew up and she's hot now. I wonder if Potter or Weasley are fucking her?"

"Whatever," replied Malfoy shortly because he was a little peeved that he couldn't keep his blatant staring at the mudblood discreet. Even Draco had to admit that Granger had grown up this year and become a looker.

_"But she's still a mudblood," thought Draco. "Even if she is fucking fine, I still wouldn't want to taint my self with her mudbloodiness." _

"So, why are you visiting me, mate?" Malfoy said, deftly changing the subject. "You do realize that I'm quarantined in this damn room and you shouldn't even be here. Madame Pomfrey would lose her shit if she finds out that you're here."

"Oh, yeah," Zabini said, while remembering something, "even though you're fantastic company, I didn't come here to have witty banter with you. Snape sent me here to drop some books and some homework for you. And judging by the amount you got, Malfoy, you'll be in here for much longer."

Draco stared at Zabini thoughtfully, "but why wouldn't the professors just send the house elves to do that? That's how I've been getting my homework all week."

"I dunno mate. But I think Snape wants you to do some extra work because there's a book on Veelas in there and we haven't even spoken about Veelas in any of our lectures."

For a split second Malfoy's eyes looked up in complete alarm at the mention of Veelas but as quickly as that look came across his fact it disappeared and was followed by a cool mask that hid his emotions.

"I dunno either mate," lied Draco, "my guess is as good as yours as to why I have a Veela book. I guess I'll find out soon enough." Draco was lucky that he was a very good liar and even better at hiding his emotions otherwise he'd be in very hot water with his shrewd friend.

"Hey how are Quidditch practices going without me? Will you guys be able to play without me if I can't make it?"

"Damn, I hope not! It's going bloody horrible. That Mineault bloke, you know the sixth year, we replaced you with is complete shite mate. And that Wildman bird can't seem to keep the damn quaffle out of her damn posts. We're fucked mate."

"Fuck!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"I know tell me about it! I mean if you get out of here by Saturday at the latest then were good because—

Blaise never got to finish his sentence because Madame Pomfrey's voice came ringing through the whole hospital wing. "MISTER ZABINI!!! What are you doing here? Mr. Malfoy isn't supposed to have visitors! I told you that last week when you came here! And you Mr. Malfoy should've told your friend here about the hospital's regulations," berated Madam Pomfrey all the while bustling through the length of the hospital wing with a small cart carrying a bunch of vials that Draco assumed were his potions.

Arriving at Draco's bed slightly short of breath, Madame Pomfrey ordered the handsome Zabini away from her patient.

"Bye Draco, it was good seeing you mate. But now I've got a meeting with a certain someone in a broom closet," smirked Zabini.

"Bye Blaise," said Draco in response as he gave his fellow housemate a wave. And with that it was only Draco and the healer left in Draco's hospital room.

Malfoy suddenly shifted in his bed so he was on his side with his head propped up against his palm. "Might I say Madame Pomfrey that you are looking absolutely dashing today? Is that a new lip colour I see?" Malfoy said with a slight pout while the said Madame Pomfrey was bending over his vials and double-checking them.

Straightening up, she replied indignantly, "flattery will not get you anywhere Mr. Malfoy. And it most certainly will not get you out of the hospital wing any faster."

Even though Madam Pomfrey had been strict and just told him off Malfoy couldn't help but chuckle at the faint blush that had stained her cheeks.

"Drink," Madame Pomfrey ordered while handing Malfoy a slew of potions. Malfoy obeyed and gagged a bit at the more nasty tasting ones.

Walking closer to his bed, Madame Pomfrey placed her hands on Draco's glistening forehead. " How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?"

"Great really! I don't understand why I'm still here!"

"Have you been having any weird dreams lately?"

"Well I have had this bizarre dream where I smell a girl but I never get to see her. It keeps on reoccurring. I've had it almost four times now."

"But Malfoy, I gave you dreamless draught each night. How can you be having dreams?" implored Madame Pomfrey, her face alight with alarm.

"Oh well, they must have been day dreams," lied Draco. He couldn't risk his dispatch from the hospital wing due some pesky dreams. _"They must mean something stupid anyways. It must be because I haven't gotten any ass since I arrived at this damn hospital wing, that's why I'm dreaming of a girl," _Though Draco.

"Hmm, well how did your impromptu meeting go with Mr. Zabini? Did you feel different? Did he feel funny?"

"No, everything was fine. Wait why would he feel funny."

"Well I guess I'll keep you here for tonight and maybe I'll dispatch you based on how everything goes tonight. How does that sound?" Madame Pomfrey asked while avoiding Malfoy's question and his burning gaze.

Draco never got to reply because his mouth had been shoved full of sweet and thick chocolate. And with that Madame Pomfrey left Mr. Malfoy alone, her heels clacking against the tile floor and Malfoy's desperate gulps of chocolate the only sounds to be heard in the hospital wing.

Hermione Granger was a very frustrated and irritated woman at the present moment. Sitting in the library surrounded by numerous tomes and broken quills, Hermione Granger was stuck and she was never, ever stuck. Ever! Blowing at her bushy, brown bangs Hermione was trying to devise ways out of her predicament.

"Hey 'Mione!" greeted Ginny pleasantly while taking a seat next to Hermione. Swinging her long, luscious, red hair over her should and crossing her legs, Ginny was the epitome of a bombshell. "What are you up to?" she asked placing her arm playfully around Hermione's shoulders.

"Hey Gin! Oh gosh, I'm just trying to figure out some of the more harmful qualities a Veela may possess for the extra assignment that Snape handed out earlier today and I can't seem to find anything!" Hermione replied, while pointing at her book-covered desk for emphasis.

"Well why don't you go look in the directory. Besides you're Head Girl and you have complete access to the restricted section so go use it. Honestly, Hermione it's an EXTRA assignment! You're at the top of you're class, why would you even think about doing it!" she said while lightly shaking Hermione's shoulders.

"I know Gin, it's just that it's my NEWT year and all and I want to have the best possible prospects for me this year. And just because I have access to the restricted section does not mean I will abuse it!" replied Hermione, her voice laced with her indignation.

Rolling her eyes and removing her hands from Hermione, Ginny replied, "Hermione, I love you like a sister but you got to loosen up sometimes. You're almost as tightly wound as Percy sometimes, and that is saying a lot."

Not looking Ginny in the eye, Hermione said in a tiny, desperate whisper, "that's what Ron said to me earlier today."

"Oh, Hermione, he'll come around. I mean Lavender may be very pretty but she holds no candle to you."

"We've been saying that forever now and it has been a year and they're still going strong. I swear if I have to hear about perfect Lav Lav one more time I will curse that girl so hard that she'll, she'll—

"Go ape shit and shit bricks for a week," supplemented Ginny.

"Yeah, she'll do just that," said Hermione with a straight face. Looking at Ginny straight in the eye, they were reduced to giggles.

"Hey isn't that Zabini over there heading to restricted section," Ginny said after their laughing fit had died down. Hermione looked up and saw the handsome Italian heading to the restriction section. He looked so sure of himself with his cocky walk and his head held high. _"Why are you getting yourself worked up over a Slytherin Hermione? It's not like he'd ever look twice at you! Besides you like Ron!" _

"Mmm he's the definition of Italian Stallion if you ask me!" said Ginny. "Gosh, I'd say a broom stick for him any day!"

"Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley," exclaimed Hermione scandalized, "you have a Mr. Thomas waiting for you every night in the Gryffindor Tower, do you not? Besides imagine if your mum heard you speaking in this manner."

"Puh-lease Hermione, it's not as if you haven't thought about you and Zabini being very naughty together with whipped cream and handcuffs?" at Hermione's strange expression Ginny quickly added, "anyways I wonder why he's headed over there."

"Hey have you noticed that Malfoy hasn't been around him or around in general for the past week or so?"

"Why do you care Hermione? Are you keeping tabs on the blond Slytherin for a certain reason," teased Ginny.

"Eww no! That man slut has had more rides that a Cleansweep and even if he didn't his stupid attitude and lack of personality ruins everything!"

"Please don't tell me you think Ron has personality," gagged Ginny.

"Yes Ginevra I think Ron has a whole lot more personality than stupid Malfoy."

"You've got to admit though, Malfoy is sexy."

"Yes Ginny, Malfoy is sexy," deadpanned Hermione.

"WHAT?!?"

"I was kidding Ginny," said Hermione while shaking with laughter and nearly falling off her chair.

"Oh, okay. But it beats me as to where Malfoy has disappeared. I have heard from the grapevine that he's in the hospital wing though, but apparently no one has seen him there so it's not like it's true."

"Hmm, maybe he's planning something?"

"Or, maybe he's taking some vacay because he just got inducted into being a Death Eater?"

"Honestly Gin, don't act like Harry or Ron by jumping to conclusions. He probably is in the hospital wing."

"But why hasn't anyone seen him?"

"Beats me."

"Hey, don't you have some sort of project with him?"

"Don't remind me! Snape assigned the whole class a twenty page essay on whether or not the use of Veritasium should be used by the Ministry and the harmful side effects it can or can not have."

"How can you write twenty pages on that? Oh wait, I forgot, you're the Hermione Granger, you could write a book on blast ended skrewts and their amazing qualities."

"Very funny Gin, but in all honesty I haven't been able to reach Malfoy and our essay is due in one week. I may have to talk to Snape about it."

"Why would you do that? He'll just take a million points from Gryffindor. Just go find Malfoy in the hospital wing."

"But I don't even know if he's in there."

"So? Just go look and if he's there then great, give the little bugger the whole essay to do and if not just do the essay and hand it in."

"You know what Gin, I just may take your advice."

"What?" asked Ginny completely taken by surprise. Being the youngest of seven, Ginny was never one to have her advice taken seriously. "You'll actually ditch this crap essay and come with to dinner? Or you'll go visit Malfoy?"

"You know I just might do both!" And with that both girls stood up laughing with one another and Hermione vanished all the books back to their proper place and gathered her school stuff and shoved it into her book bag with Ginny's help. They then headed out the door to have dinner with their fellow housemates with smiles on their faces. Little did Hermione know that her world would come crashing down that night when she went to visit a certain Mr. Malfoy.

**To Lacking a better name: yeah i know my writings not that great (hopefully it will one day *fingers crossed*) but what do you mean by conveying the emotion of the character better? Because I totally feel sometimes that I'm not getting across what I want to get across with my character and it's like some block is up there. Anyways, I totally dig that you read my story and critiqued it (your review wasn't a flame at all :D ) and i totally kept in mind what you said when i was writing this chapter. As well, I don't know how to edit the chapters once it's been posted. It might be a dumb statement but its true. If anyone could help me out with this that'd be great!. Anyways let me know what ya think. :)**

**To Margaritama: trust me i don't plan on abandoning this fic any time soon! :P I'll try and see it through until the end. But as for your questions, all will be answered in the future. They're actually really plotty questions you asked well the second and first one really so i can't give out any hints. **

**To WinnieThaPoo92: (cute name btw) omg, that is not what set of Draco's transformation but you totally gave me an idea, thanks! **

**To Suck-A-Butt: i usually have a lot of free time lol. at least i will when i'm done school in a week. yay!**

**To everyone else that reviewed: THANK YOUUUU!!! your comments are sooo much appreciated. you all hold a special place in my heart, lool. okay now i'm being a sap. lol. **


End file.
